Como leer a Cenicienta correctamente
by Sophie Mene
Summary: ¡leer un cuento! nunca lo he hecho, bueno tampoco nunca había cuidado a un niño, y hasta el momento Rosamund Marie Watson se encontraba perfectamente


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la trama previa de los personajes a la serie de la BBC creada por Stephen Moffat y Mark Gatiss._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sábado más comenzaba en el 221B de Baker Street, Sherlock, aunque lo negara, estaba feliz de que ese día de la semana en específico llegara, era el día que John había escogido para cuidar de él y vigilar que se mantuviera bien alejado de cualquier tipo de droga, llevaban así ya casi 3 años y en ese tiempo Sherlock no había tenido ninguna recaída, pero como bien decía la señora Hudson " _Contigo Sherlock, más vale prevenir"._

El día se llevaba puntos extra por ser uno de los dos días en los que el doctor llevaba a la pequeña Rosie, esa niña tenía cautivado al detective, a su corta edad ya podía caminar y poseía un vocabulario bastante más comprensible que el de los niños con los que convivía en la guardería, aunque eso sí, Sherlock estaba seguro de que si lo dejaran pasar más tiempo con ella, podría saltarse sin problemas esos incomodos años del preescolar en los que se les enseña a leer. Lamentablemente, y aunque nadie se lo dijera, temían que ciertas mañas del detective se le pasaran a la niña, y por ello nunca, en tres años, lo habían dejado más de 5 minutos solo con ella. Era eso o que todos pensaban que Sherlock nunca había tenido trato con niños, y ya que si a los adultos los trataba como si fueran idiotas no querían ni imaginarse lo que sería de la pobre Rosie.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que el doctor Watson y su pequeña habían entrado y Sherlock llevaba aproximadamente el mismo tiempo sentado en su escritorio frente a la computadora encerrado en su palacio mental, sabía que la respuesta al caso estaba ahí, en algún lado, algo tenía que habérsele pasado, no, no era posible, las cosas no simplemente se le pasaban, no a él al menos. Definitivamente algo estaba bloqueando su concentración, tal vez fuera una treta del asesino, o tal vez solo era que el hombre llevaba dos días sin dormir, pero claro, ¿Cómo podría? Lestrade le había dado uno de los casos más interesantes que había visto, un asesinato triple, distintos puntos de ciudad, separados a más de media hora de distancia, mismo modus operandi, mismo tipo de arma, mismo número de puñaladas, una joven pareja detrás de la zona de teatros y una secretaria de mediana edad a la salida de su departamento, los tres asesinatos perpetrados con tan solo 5 minutos de diferencia.

Sherlock estaba al límite de su paciencia consigo mismo, habían pasado dos días y aún no podía dar con una respuesta al enigma que se le presentaba _"Concéntrate Holmes, nunca olvides lo que viste"._ Si tan solo ese molesto ruido de fondo se callara.

—Sherlock… Sherlock… Sherlock!

Así que eso era el ruido de fondo, solo John llamándolo.

—Estaba en mi palacio mental John, ¿qué quieres?

—Acaba de llamarme un paciente, emergencia médica, ¿te importaría quedarte con Rosie un rato? Sé que no te gustan los niños, pero Molly está en una cita, la señora Hudson fue a ver a su hermana y regresa hasta mañana y Lestrade está trabajando, sé que tú también pero… solo serán un par de horas como máximo, te lo aseguro, además mientras esté jugando con los Legos no te molestará…

—John- Sherlock alzó una mano de forma conciliadora- ve tranquilo, no tengo ningún problema en quedarme con Rosamund un par de horas.

— ¿En serio?- Watson estaba profundamente agradecido, aunque en verdad ya se había preparado para rogar de ser necesario- muchas gracias Sherlock, estaré aquí lo más pronto posible.

El doctor tomo sus llaves, le dio un beso a su hija aconsejándole que no molestara tanto a su tío y salió del edificio.

Cuidar a Rosie, ¿porque John había pensado que no querría hacerlo? Es su ahijada, si había aceptado ser su padrino es porque sabía todo lo que esto implicaba y estaba más que dispuesto a cargar con la responsabilidad, sobre todo ahora que Marie no estaba, de hecho, el que no le hubiera pedido antes que la cuidara lo ofendía un poco.

—Tío— el detective volteo a su lado izquierdo al sentir un leve tirón en su manga, la pequeña lo veía directamente a los ojos, como casi nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, excepto claro está, John Watson y la señora Hudson; ¡Condenada niña! ¿En qué momento se había movido? Hace menos de un minuto estaba frente a él en medio de los dos sillones jugando con bloques y ahora la tenía a su lado y los juguetes metidos dentro de su bolsa correspondiente de una forma descuidada como solo una niño pequeño puede hacerlo al tratar de ser ordenado por sí mismo. _"Atento Sherlock, volviste a encerrarte en tu palacio mental, no puede sucederte de nuevo, estas cuidando a una niña de tres años"_

— ¿Qué quieres Rose?

— Papá se fue hace mucho, dijo que no te molestara pero… — la niña veía al adulto con unos grandes y cristalinos ojos, con esa cara ¿Quién se atrevería a negarle algo? —Tengo hambre.

— ¿Hambre?— la niña asintió con la cabeza y soltó la manga de su cuidador —Ven, vamos a la cocina, veamos que puedo darte.

—En la mochila que traía papá había galletas— la rubia hablaba con una voz ligera y cargada de inocencia, pero tantos años de experiencia leyendo a las personas no habían pasado en balde para Sherlock.

—Pero son para después de que comas algo— abrió el refrigerador y la alacena, y después de pensarlo unos segundos se decidió— ¿quieres un Sándwich?

— ¿De mermelada?

— De pollo o de solo lechuga y jitomate, hace mucho que no compro nada.

—Bueno, solo de lechuga y jitomate por favor— sin pedir ayuda la niña trepó en una de las sillas de la mesa y sentó a observar como los dedos del experto violinista volaban igual de rápido que en las cuerdas para satisfacer el hambre de su ahijada.

Cuando hubo terminado de preparar los aperitivos Sherlock se sentó frente Rose y en silencio comieron los sándwiches, él, acompañados de una taza de café, la única droga que le tenían permitida, y ella, de un vaso de leche.

El silencio no era incomodo, de hecho, los dos se la estaban pasando muy bien, el menor de los Holmes observaba a la pequeña rubia, que era el vivo reflejo de su madre, y la analizaba, no es que hubiera gran cosa que saber de una niña de 4 años, pero la pequeñas cosas que obtenía eran de su agrado, por el estado de su ropa (las marcadas líneas que se veían) podía ver que John seguía llevándole una muda de ropa a la niña como cuando era bebe por si ensuciaba, tal y como le había enseñado a hacer Marie, también podía ver que la niña trataba de ser autosuficiente, amarrase sus zapatos, abrochar su suéter, y también que no le gustaba estar sucia.

Para Rosamund también era interesante observar al adulto frente a ella, era muy diferente a su padre, no solo en la altura y en la complexión, también en que era más callado, siempre estaba serio, nunca lo había visto reír fuertemente como había visto muchas veces hacerlo a su tía Molly, a su padre, a la señora Hudson o al tío Greg, algunas sonrisas de vez en cuando, pero nunca una risa, la niña se preguntó si ella podría ser capaz de hacerlo reír, la pregunta era ¿Cómo lograrlo?

Todos sus tíos y su padre siempre se reían cuando le contaban cuentos, él nunca le había contado uno.

—Tío Cherlok— a pesar de tener un buen vocabulario a su edad, aún se le complicaba pronunciar correctamente algunas palabras— tengo sueño, ¿puedes contarme un cuento para que me duerma?

El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello ¿un cuento? Él nunca había hecho algo como eso " _Aunque claro, tampoco nunca antes habías cuidado un niño, y hasta ahorita no está mal"._

—Sí claro.

Una hora después John Watson regresaba de su emergencia médica y se encontró con un cuadro para el que su mente no estaba preparada, se había preparado para encontrarlos exactamente como los había dejado, o tal vez con su hija tratando de llamar la atención de Sherlock y el tapándose los oídos o la cara con un cojín, pero no para verlos a los dos juntos en el sillón del detective, profundamente dormidos, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su tío y él con un brazo protector alrededor de la niña y con un libro de gruesa pasta negra apoyado en una pierna.

—Sherlock— el doctor sacudió ligeramente el hombro de su amigo para despertarlo solo a él y no a la pequeña.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención dormirme, pero…—soltó un ligero bostezo— su sueño es contagioso.

—Aún no es hora de irnos, ¿te importa si la pongo en una de las camas para que duerma mejor?

Tapándose la boca para contener otro bostezo, Sherlock le señalo las habitaciones a John con su mano libre como señal de que podía hacerlo, Watson tomo delicadamente a su hija y la llevo al cuarto que antes él ocupaba.

Cuando salió encontró a Sherlock de nuevo frente a su computadora, estirándose y preparándose para volver al trabajo.

— ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que no te causara ningún problema el cuidar a Rosie hoy.

—Soy su padrino John, no habría aceptado serlo cuando me lo pediste si hubiera sabido que soy incapaz de cuidar a un niño.

—Sí, tienes razón— ahora se sentía algo culpable por dudar de la capacidad de su amigo— y por curiosidad ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

—Por media hora más ella jugó con sus bloques, cuando se cansó los guardo y me anunció que tenía hambre— El detective lo decía todo como recitando un informe policiaco— preparé unos sándwiches, los comimos y después me pidió que le leyera un cuento para poder dormir, nos sentamos en el sillón y le conté Cenicienta mientras comíamos galletas.

— ¿Cenicienta? Por lo regular a Rosie no le gusta que le cuenten el mismo cuento dos veces seguidas, ese fue el que le leí anoche

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi versión es diferente. Tú le cuentas la versión de los dibujos animados de Walt Disney.

— ¿Y cuál le contaste tú?

— La versión original de los hermanos Grimm, descuida, tuve mucho cuidado al contar las partes en las que las hermanastras se cortan los pies para meterlos en la zapatilla y cuando las aves les sacan los ojos, le explique con mucho cuidado por qué aunque si podían vivir sin los ojos, no podrían haber llegado a la boda debido al shock séptico que les habría causado el cortarse partes de los pies, además de que si eso no las hubiera matado tampoco habrían podido caminar.

— ¿¡Que tú que?!

—Es muy inteligente, me dijo que ya había empezado a pensar que les tenía que doler horrible al caminar, y que por eso no podrían hacerlo.

El doctor Watson estaba sin habla, ¿Cómo? ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría contarle esos cuentos a una niña de cuatro años? Era su culpa, bien sabía que no tenía que dejar a Sherlock Holmes cuidando a una niña tan pequeña.

Cuando ya salían de Baker Street Rosamund, abrazada del cuello de su padre le pregunto a este:

— ¿Puedes volver a dejar que el tío Cherlok me cuide?

— ¿Y porque quieres que él te cuide?

—Es divertido como cuenta cuentos, no lee los mismos que tú, esos están algo aburridos, me gustan los de él, son interesantes.

" _Interesantes"_ el doctor Watson empezó a temer que entre sus brazos tuviera a una futura aprendiz de detective consultor.

_._._._._._._._._._._.

¡Hola! Este es mi segundo OS de Sherlock, y espero que les guste, como la vez anterior, este también se lo dedico a mi querida amiga y consultora Kote, gracias por shippear Johnlock conmigo y llevarme a los rincones más oscuros del fanatismo.

Recuerden dejar su bello comentario, tanto yo como mi alma tenemos hambre y si no como yo, por lo menos que ella si se sienta alimentada.

 _Besos y hasta la próxima._


End file.
